1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic element and a manufacturing method, and more particularly, to an electronic element and a manufacturing method which improves a shear-force resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, all types of electronic apparatuses comprises many electronic elements inside to be adaptively disposed for connecting/assembling, so as to comply with different operations of the electronic apparatuses, and a bump is a common conduction material to bridge a driving chip with other peripheral composition elements.
However, the driving chip is approaching smaller layout design, which may result in a requirement for a smaller size of the bump. Accordingly, the smaller size of the bump contributes a smaller contact area and a less attaching capability between the bump and the driving chip. Once an external force is applied to the bump, the bump might easily detach from the driving chip to cause more cost for repairing.
Therefore, it has become an important issue to provide another electronic element and manufacturing method, to correspondingly improve a shear-force resistance of the electronic element under the pursuing of a smaller size of the electronic element/apparatus.